


On My Heartstrings

by Christywalks



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “我之前不知道你还会弹吉他。”
Relationships: Jayne Cobb/Malcolm Reynolds





	On My Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年旧文搬运存档

“我之前不知道你还会弹吉他。”

那是在Miranda事件之后的大概一个月。被联盟标记在他们头顶的利刃刚刚被撤走，Wash与牧师的葬礼虽然已经过去了几周但仍然是没人愿意触及的话题，然而无论有多千疮百孔，宁静号却在他们的手下被洗去血污，卸掉炮台，逐渐恢复了曾经虽然破旧却仍如萤火虫般在宇宙深处闪闪发光的样子。

Inara带着Kaylee和River出去买东西，Simon自然陪同前往；没人敢问Zoe去了哪里又做了什么，于是最后留在宁静号上的只剩下Mal，还有Jayne。当Mal从自己的铺位爬出来走进公共区时，他看到Jayne翘着腿倚在公共区那张经过这一连串事情后越发破旧、却因为经费不够迟迟没能被替换的沙发上，而他的怀里抱着把吉他。大块男人粗壮的手指正异常灵巧地为吉他上弦，Mal只在Jayne给武器擦拭上油的时候才见过他这么温柔的动作。Mal凝视着Jayne左手在上面按出一个奇怪的姿势，右手勾住一根弦轻轻一挑，吉他顿时发出一声沉吟，在公共区里长久地回荡。

于是，他不由自主问出了这句话，而Jayne似乎在听到他的声音才意识到公共区里多出了一个人，抬起头看过来。

“什么？”Jayne皱起眉头回问道。

“我是说，我在Haven之前都不知道你会弹吉他——我甚至不知道你有一把吉他。”Mal想起在Haven那个仿佛梦一般无比闲适的夜晚，他和牧师两个人坐在山坡上，俯瞰着下面围坐在篝火旁边的人群。距离离得有些远了，他听不太清Jayne究竟在弹奏什么，但随着男人手指的动作他似乎能听到吉他的声音顺着夜风飘荡而至。

“哦。”Jayne眨了眨眼，Mal认出这是这个魁梧无比的雇佣兵不好意思时的表情，“之前在家的时候学过一点，我弟弟妹妹们都挺喜欢听我弹的。”

想到年轻的Jayne被一群小萝卜头缠的不可开交的样子，Mal不由自主微笑起来。Jayne看起来更不好意思了，朝他翻了个白眼，低下头继续给吉他调音。Mal没再打断他，一直等到对方确认每根弦的音色都达到了自己的要求，用拇指轻快地扫了几下之后，才又一次开口：

“弹点什么吧？”

“怎么，这是船长的命令吗？”Jayne出乎他的意料，竟然有点调侃地回了一句，而Mal觉得自己唇边的笑意更浓了。他从不记得自己和Jayne之间有过这么愉快的氛围，他曾经花了太长的时间防着Jayne从背后给自己一刀，而Jayne似乎也从没掩盖过自己想要这样做的意图。Ariel那次是改变了一切的转折点，从那以后Jayne似乎……温顺了许多？也许Mal不该用这个词来形容眼前这位雇佣兵，但Jayne从那之后逐渐变成了宁静号的一员，而不只是暂时住在这艘船上，随时随地准备背叛他的一根刺。

而在Miranda的时候……Mal没亲眼看见，但事后Zoe说了这样一句话：

“没有Jayne，你就会同时失去两个Washburne。”

也许，也许Mal真的可以开始完全信赖眼前这个人了，而不只是——。

那边Jayne还在瞪着眼睛等待他的回答，于是Mal抱起双臂，同样调侃地看回去：“是的，这是船长的命令。”

“怎么，如果我不服从的话你就要把我从船上扔出去？”

“看在无论谁的份上，Jayne，用你该死的吉他随便弹一首！现在只有我们两个，你又不会吵到别人。”

Jayne直勾勾地盯着他，蓝眼睛在灯光下亮极了，胡须下的嘴唇慢慢弯曲成一个出乎意料漂亮的弧度：“你确定不想干点听我弹吉他之外的事？”

Mal只觉得小腹微微抽搐了一下，这该死的雇佣兵！他原本根本没打算做这个！但他还是摆出一本正经的船长架势：“等你弹完之后吧。”

Jayne大笑了一声，但还是重新抱着吉他摆好了姿势，片刻后一串流畅的乐声从他的指尖滑落。Mal侧耳倾听了片刻，终于认出了Jayne在弹哪首歌。

“Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling…”

而Jayne也在这个时候唱起了第一句。他声音低沉沙哑，有些地方甚至没在调上，但Mal却觉得自己内心某些封锁了太多年的地方在听到Jayne的声音之后微微晃动起来，仿佛被他锁在里面的东西想要挣扎地逃出来。他深吸一口气闭上眼睛，试图告诉自己这股涌上胸口的酸涩绝不是因为这首歌，更不会是因为Jayne……

“——Mal，你还好吗？”

然后他猛地睁开眼睛，看到Jayne已经停止了弹奏，正带着些担忧看向他。

“很好——但是你唱的太难听了，所以我睡过去了。”

听了这话Jayne没有生气，而是朝他露出一个会意的笑容。“好吧，那要不要来干点其他的什么？”

Mal欣然接受。很快他们便一上一下压在沙发上，吉他被小心翼翼地放在了一边。Jayne在Mal的身下大口喘着气，用赤裸的手臂挡在汗涔涔的额头上遮住眼睛，而Mal伸出一只手轻轻握住Jayne刚刚扫过琴弦的手指。Jayne的手指很粗糙，指尖与掌心布满了茧，但即便如此刚才弹奏的吉他弦仍然在他的指尖留下了些微痕迹。Mal握住Jayne的手指，将指尖含在嘴里吮吸了一下，立刻听到身下雇佣兵比变调的吉他还要让他想笑的呻吟。

然而这就是Jayne，身材魁梧，举止粗鲁，喜欢开下流玩笑，选择金钱胜过一切，然而却私底下是个热心肠，像妹妹一样疼爱船上的女人们，会把挣的钱全部寄回家给弟弟治病，最重要的是，在生死面前从不后退，永远会做最正确的事。

而且，在床上意外容易害羞，有时真的非常让人怀疑他经常吹嘘有过多少多少经验不过只是为了保持雇佣兵形象的障眼法。

是好是坏，Mal已经开始学着接受这一切。

“以后经常弹吉他给我听？”他含着Jayne的指尖含糊地说，“给你加百分之五的提成。”

“……百分之十？”

“最多百分之八。”

“成交。”

Jayne的脸上露出一个苦笑，一条腿却环上Mal的身体，而Mal吻了吻他的指尖，也一起笑出声。


End file.
